The present invention relates to improved dental bleaching compositions and methods for bleaching teeth.
White teeth have long been considered cosmetically desirable. Unfortunately, teeth become almost invariably discolored in the absence of intervention. The tooth structures which are generally responsible for presenting a stained appearance are enamel, dentin, and the acquired pellicle. Tooth enamel is predominantly formed form inorganic material, mostly in the form of hydroxyapatite crystals and further contains approximately 5% organic material primarily in the form of collagen. In contrast, dentin is composed of about 20% protein including collagen, the balance consisting of inorganic material, predominantly hydroxyapatite crystals, similar to that found in enamel. The acquired pellicle is a proteinaceous layer on the surface of tooth enamel which reforms rapidly after an intensive tooth cleaning.
Staining of teeth results from extrinsic and/or intrinsic staining. Extrinsic staining of the acquired pellicle arises as a result of compounds such as tannins and poly-phenolic compounds which became trapped in and tightly bonded to the proteinaceous layer on the surface of the teeth. This type of staining can usually be removed by mechanical methods of tooth cleaning. In contrast, intrinsic staining occurs when starting compounds penetrate the enamel and even the dentin or arise from sources within the tooth. This type of staining is not amenable to mechanical methods of tooth cleaning and chemical methods are required.
Consequently, tooth-bleaching compositions generally fall into two categories: (1) gels, pastes, or liquids, including toothpastes that are mechanically agitated at the stained tooth surface in order to affect tooth stain removal through abrasive erosion of stained acquired pellicle; and (2) gels, pastes, or liquids that accomplish the tooth-bleaching effect by a chemical process while in contact with the stained tooth surface for a specified period, after which the formulation is removed. In some cases, the mechanical process is supplemented by an auxiliary chemical process which may be oxidative or enzymatic.
The majority of professionally-monitored at-home tooth-bleaching compositions act by oxidation. These compositions are dispensed directly to a patient for use in a customer-made tooth-bleaching tray, held in place in the mouth for contact times of greater than about 60 minutes, and sometimes as long as 8 to 12 hours. The slow rate of bleaching is in large part, the consequence of formulations that are developed to maintain ability of the oxidizing composition. The most commonly used oxidative consequences contain the hydrogen peroxide precursor carbamide peroxide which is mixed with an anhydrous or low-water content, hygroscopic viscous carrier containing glycerine and/or propylene glycol and/or polyethylene glycol. When contacted by water, carbamide peroxide dissociates into urea and hydrogen peroxide. Associated with the slow rate of bleaching in the hygroscopic carrier, the currently available tooth-bleaching compositions cause tooth sensitization in over 50% of patients. Tooth sensitivity is believed to result from the movement of fluid through the dentinal tubes toward nerve endings in the tooth. This movement is enhanced by the carriers for the carbamide peroxide. In fact, it has been determined that glycerine, propylene glycol and polyethylene glycol can each give rise to varying amounts of tooth sensitivity following exposure of the teeth to heat, cold, overly sweet substances, and other causative agents.
Prolonged exposure of teeth to bleaching compositions, as practiced at present, has a number of adverse effects in addition to that of tooth sensitivity. These include: solubilization of calcium from the enamel layer at a pH less than 5.5 with associated demineralization; penetration of the intact enamel and dentin by the bleaching agents, so as to reach the pulp chamber of a vital tooth thereby risking damage to pulpal tissue; and dilution of the bleaching compositions with saliva with resulting leaching from the dental tray and subsequent digestion.
The stability of existing formulation of hydrogen peroxide-containing tooth-bleaching compositions in terms of shelf-life as well as over the period of use in the mouth, depends, in general, on an acidic pH. The hydrogen peroxide becomes markedly less stable as the pH increases. Indeed, Frysh, et al. (Journal of Esthetic Dentistry Vol. 7, No. 3, pp. 130-133, 1995) described the use of high concentration (35%) of hydrogen peroxide solutions at an initial alkaline pH, which was required to be formulated immediately before use and was administered in the form of a liquid to extracted teeth to achieve tooth bleaching. Phillips and Bowles (IADR Abstract J. Dent.res 75, 1996) have demonstrated that hydrogen peroxide penetrates the enamel of extracted teeth less readily over a 15 minute period at pH 9.0 than at pH 4.5. Carbamide peroxide compositions have been formulated at a pH of 5.0-6.5 using hygroscopic carriers and maintaining a low water content. This type of formulation is problematic with regard to enhanced tooth sensitivity. On contact with saliva, the water content of the formulation increases, causing the carbamide to disassociate into urea and hydrogen peroxide and the pH to be decreased. In fact, the equilibrium pH of a 10% carbamide peroxide solution is approximately 3.45 and a typical commercially-available tooth-bleaching gel with 10% carbamide peroxide when combined with saliva in a 1:1 weight ratio has an initial pH of 5.6 and gradually decreases to pH 4.8 after 8 hours.
Thus, currently available tooth-bleaching compositions that rely on hydrogen peroxide as oxidizing agents, all release hydrogen peroxide from percursors at low pH levels despite the low rates of tooth-bleaching activity.
There is a need for a home use tooth-bleaching product that is stable, easy to use, and rapid-acting that utilizes reduced amounts of hydrogen peroxide and is capable of administration to a patient by means of a dental tray. There is a further need for a tooth-bleaching composition that may reduce hard and soft tissue irritation, tooth sensitivity, and bleaching composition ingestion to further increase patient compliance.
The invention satisfies the above needs. An embodiment of the invention includes a tooth-bleaching composition for contacting a tooth surface in a subject that includes a hydrogen peroxide-containing compound. Furthermore the composition includes a matrix for administering the hydrogen peroxide-containing compound to the tooth surface. The matrix comprises a thickening agent, an agent for stabilizing the hydrogen peroxide-containing compound, a pH adjusting agent and a calcium chelating agent, wherein the pH of the tooth-bleaching composition during the bleaching process is substantially constant within a range of pH 6.0-10.
A further embodiment of the invention includes a dosage delivery unit for tooth bleaching, including a multi-chamber vessel wherein each chamber is responsive to an applied pressure from an external source, such that a mixture of reagents contained within a compartment including a hydrogen peroxide containing composition and a matrix, will be forced to exit the compartment through a mixing baffle in response to the externally applied pressure.
A further embodiment of the invention includes a method for bleaching teeth including preparing a composition as described above and administering the composition to the tooth surface.
The present invention comprises compositions and methods for bleaching tooth enamel in situ which allow the use of reduced concentrations of hydrogen peroxide in tooth-bleaching compositions in order to achieve effective tooth bleaching in a contact time of less than one hour.
The tooth surface is defined here and in the claims as a portion of a tooth which is directly responsible for the stained appearance of said tooth. The term tooth surface generally means a tooth""s acquired pellicle, plaque, enamel, and combinations thereof.
The matrix is defined here and in the claims as the gel, paste, or liquid in which the hydrogen peroxide containing compound is placed for a administration to the subject.
The subject referred to here and in the claims is commonly a human subject but also includes domestic animals.
An information aspect of present invention is the finding that the efficiency of the bleaching reaction in a tooth using a chemical tooth-bleaching agent such as hydrogen peroxide can be significantly enhanced at a pH greater than 5.5, more particular a pH in the range of 6-10, for example in a range of pH of 7-10, more particularly between 8.0 and 9.5, providing that the pH is maintained at a substantially constant range throughout the tooth-bleaching process and a calcium chelating agent is included in the composition to prevent precipitation of calcium ions. (Table 1-4)
Suitable pH adjusting agents include, but are not limited to, sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide, ammonium hydroxide, sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate, TRIS and triethanolamine.
Examples of calcium chelating agents include any of the calcium chelating agents known in the art. Examples include EDTA and its salts, critic acid and its salts, gluconic acid and its salts, alkali metal pyrophosphates and alkali metal polyphosphates. The use of citric acid, sodium acid pyrophosphate and disodium EDTA are shown in Table 1 and Table 2. The biological efficacy of sodium acid pyrophosphate is shown in Table 4. Without being bound to any particular theory, it is proposed that calcium precipitation in the form of calcium phosphates arise in the intercrystalline interstices of the tooth at elevated pHs and this gives rise to a blockage of movement of the peroxide into the tooth with a resulting negative effect on tooth bleaching. Calcium chelating agents may prevent this precipitation of calcium ions with the associated observed improvement of tooth-bleaching effect.
The composition may also contain a stabilizing agent for removing from solution, metal ions that interfere with the action of the hydrogen peroxide. In certain formulations, a single component may act either as a calcium chelating agent or as a stabilizing agent or may serve both functions.
The ability to maintain a constant pH range above 5.5 throughout the period of tooth bleaching coupled with the inhibition of calcium precipitation that normally occurs at pH levels above 5.5, has resulted in a formulation that is suitable for use in the home and is capable of achieving detectable tooth bleaching in less than 30 minutes. Furthermore, multiple treatments (each treatment lasting no longer than 30 minutes) have been demonstrated to substantially whiten teeth (Example 5). In Example 5, 14 treatments using the inventive formulation, were administered for twenty minutes, twice a day or seven days. A mean xcex94E of 7.32 was observed denoting a substantial tooth-bleaching effect compound with a xcex94E of 4.73 using a prior art formulation for a period of time was three times longer than that of the novel formulation.
According to the invention, additional agents having tooth-bleaching effect may be used to achieve detectable tooth bleaching in less than 30 minutes. For example, sodium percarbonate has been demonstrated to be very effective at tooth bleaching when maintained at a pH that is greater than 5.5, more preferably in the range of 7-10, more particularly 8-9.5 that includes a calcium chelating agent. This composition differs from carbamide peroxide in that there is no acidification of that solution that results upon its dissociation. Consequently, the reagent may be maintained at a constant elevated pH for an extended period of time without the necessity for adding buffering reagents beyond that naturally supplied in the saliva. Unlike carbamide peroxide, however, the percarbonate is prepared in a formulation that does not include glycerine and is only slowly permeated by water whereupon hydrogen peroxide is released. For this reason, it may be desirable, but is not essential, to prepare the percarbonate in a two-component composition, the two components being mixed before use so as to accelerate the tooth-bleaching effect (Examples 1 and 2). Formulations containing two components may be applied to the dental tray by squeezing a tube in much the same way as a single component. The mixing of the two components can be readily achieved using a multi-component tube containing a baffle, otherwise known in the art as a static mixer such that on squeezing the tube, material from each of the compartments is forced through the static mixer and are mixed together before emerging from a single exit in the tube.
The present invention has important health benefits that follow from shorter contact times of the tooth with hydrogen peroxide as well as the need for lower concentrations of peroxide to achieve a desired tooth-bleaching effect.